Northern Forest
The Northern Forest is a large temperate rainforest on the northwest coast of Pangaea II, between the latitudes of 30 and 60 degrees north, in 200 million AD. Covering about 3,530 square miles, it is dominated by conifers and lichen trees, and is home to a community of bizarre animals, many of which were formerly marine. It is also called the Northern Rainforest, lichen forest, and lichen tree forest. Geography With no mountain range on the northwestern coast of Pangaea II, the land is exposed to constant torrential rainfall, creating a rain-sodden forest stretching for hundreds of miles inland, with 3,530 square miles of forest stretching down across the coast. The rain has flooded valleys and created great rivers which carry the runoff back to the sea through swamps and lakes. Although there is no significant coastal mountain range, the inland region is hilly and mountainous in places, as seen in the image above. The land on which the forest grows was once northern Europe. Climate The Northern Forest is a temperate coniferous rainforest which is almost constantly showered by torrential rainstorms brought to the region by the prevailing westerlies - the region sees an average of 403 (10236.2 millimetres) of rainfall per year, almost double the amount of rain in the wettest parts of the Human era Amazon Rainforest. The westerlies bring more rain than ever before because of the formation of Pangaea II: with no other landmasses blocking them, the westerlies travel across the entire Global Ocean, filling up with moisture as they go, before battering the northwestern coast and drenching everything below them. Thick black clouds constantly roll in overhead, and sunlight is rarely seen below the forest canopy: even above the canopy, the clouds and rain make the skies dark. Despite the relentless rain, the darkness, and the frequent storms, temperatures are generally high, and the atmosphere is humid and rich in carbon dioxide.Official The Future Is Wild website Life s, the fruits of which are eaten by many forest animals.]] As a coniferous forest, the dominant trees of the Northern Forest are conifers, which have flourished in the region since the Triassic period. The largest trees in the forest grow to the same great heights as the giant redwoods of the Human era, with some reaching heights of 265' (80.772 metres). Other plants are more unusual, as the extremely wet conditions mean that only certain non-coniferous species can survive here. , a giant predatory slime mould, here seen catching a forest flish.]] , such as the giant megasquid, are the biggest animals in the Northern Forest.]] Flowering plants are rare, and have largely been replaced by giant lichens, which assume the shapes and sizes of trees and dominate the understory of the forest. They achieve photosynthesis and absorb moisture by trailing feathery algal structures that hang like tattered curtains in the humid air, and reproduce by growing spore sacs which burst upon contact with passing animals. They also grow fruit-like, diamond-shaped "lichen capsules," which are fed on by various animals. One organism which lives inside the trunk of the lichen tree is the slithersucker, a giant predatory slime mould which emerges from the lichen's hollow algal core and drapes itself over a branch, waiting for prey. There is certainly no shortage of animal life in the Northern Forest. The niches of birds are filled by forest flish, cousins of ocean flish which have left the sea behind entirely. These flying fish fill the niches of birds such as hummingbirds, flitting around the forest hunting insects; hornbills, cracking open lichen pods with their heavy "beaks"; and even hawks, preying on other flish species. The most advanced animals of the Northern Forest are the terasquid, squid which have evolved to become terrestrial. The largest species is the elephantine megasquid, Pangaea II's largest animal, which walks the forest on its eight legs browsing on fruits and small animals. Other, smaller species such as squibbons are arboreal, using their boneless bodies to effortlessly brachiate through the trees. The abundance of animal life means that the forest is constantly alive with sounds, including the cricket-like chirping of forest flish, and the ominous rumbling calls of distant megasquid. Gallery Megasquid walking through trees.png Northern Forest rain.png Northern Forest understory.png Lichen forest understory.png FIW 1x13 Mossy forest floor.png Behind the scenes In "The Tentacled Forest," the Northern Forest was filmed in the redwood forests of the Golden Gate National Recreation Area in California, possibly in Muir Woods or the Phleger Estate. It may also have been filmed in a U.K. forest, as the Forestry Commission is thanked in the credits of "The Tentacled Forest". List of appearances Which is your favourite organism of the ? Forest flish Slithersucker Megasquid Squibbon *The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x13. The Tentacled Forest **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **08. Northern Forest *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x09. The Future Is Underground (cameo) **1x10. Be True to Your Crew **1x14. Sweet Home Pangaea II **1x21. He Might Be Giant **1x23. Cure For the Common Megasquid Cold **1x24. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **1x25. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' *''The Future Is Wild VR'' In other languages References Navigation Category:Ecoregions Category:Ecoregions of 200 million AD Category:Ecoregions of Pangaea II Category:200 million AD